The present invention relates to a transmission for a tractor and particularly to such a transmission for a tractor which comprises a first change speed mechanism and a second change speed mechanism, each being housed respectively in a tractor body with a distance therebetween to transmit a rotation power of an engine to rear wheels, a forward-reverse change mechanism disposed between the first and second change speed mechanisms in the tractor body, and a PTO shaft connected to a PTO countershaft connected to the first change speed mechanism.
In the above-mentioned transmission for a tractor, it was conventional in the prior art that a power for driving front wheels was taken off independently of a mid-PTO power for driving working implements of mi-mount type such as a lawn mower.
Namely, a drive shaft for the front wheels was connected directly to the second change speed mechanism and a mid-PTO shaft was connected operatively and directly to a rear-PTO shaft. In other words, two power take-off mechanisms were provided independently of each other. Therefore, the prior art was complex in construction with additional parts which increases manufacturing costs.